All-Mighty Defenders Vol 1 2
Assemble! Part 2 is the second issue of The All-Mighty Defenders. Characters Heroes *Ant-Man (first) *Doctor Strange *Brunnhilde The Barrier *Sif The Skilled *Volstagg The Voluminous Villains *Thor Locations *London, St. Bill Stadium Vehicles and Technology *Ultron * Stephen Strange's iPhone Weapons and Equipment *Mjolnir Plot Thor was ready to fry the goddess as if she was an ordinary mortal, he showed no emotion in his face other then rage, but it wasn't just that. He was grieved that his beloved had to die by lightning in his command. Stephen whispered quietly: "I have a friend who can help us. He's working on some kind of a psychic thing. We can try and stop Thor like this." Sif threw her sword at Thor, causing him to drop Mjolnir to the ground and injuring him. Thor tried to lift his hammer again. Volstagg threw his axe at him, injuring Thor even more. The thunder god succeeded in lifting Mjolnir, but it became heavier. Valkyrie: "He lost grip of the hammer. It shall only work if the host is worthy. Maybe getting hit made him suspect he is not worthy?" Stephen: "Possibly. I'll call my friend, maybe he'll help." Stephen took an iPhone from his belt, calling a friend. Stephen: "Hank? I need you and your Ultron project. That psychic thing is done, right?" Hank: "Yes. Why do you need--" Thor summoned another lightning storm, about to finally kill Sif. Stephen: "No time to waste. Suit up, tell me when you have Ultron and I'll teleport you here. Hurry!" Stephen formed a force field around Thor, immobilizing him and stopping his lightning. Stephen: "I could only hold him for a short time! Are you ready?" Hank: "Who are you holding?!" Stephen: "ARE YOU READY!?" Hank: "Yes!" In that moment, Thor was freed and fell on the ground. He stood up, filled with rage, charging his hammer and himself by extension with lightning, until he was ready to strike. Stephen teleported a man in a red and black partly armored suit, wearing two metallic grey antennas on his face, along with a mask, that includes a microphone, and covers his face, showing only two red eyes. He pressed something in his suit and then the mask was gone, while the microphone who was connected to the antennas and not the mask remained, along the antennas. It revealed his face, a blond man in his early 30s (30 years old exactly). The man: "Strange, I'm here. What did you wan--" Stephen: "You understand now, Hank?" Hank said something through that microphone on his mask, causing his mask to return, this time covering more of his face and glowing. After that Thor was covered by ants and insects. Thor shot a lightning at himself, frying the insects and charging him. He threw Mjolnir at Hank. Just as the hammer hit the good doctor, he disappeared. Then, a glowing man figure started growing behind Thor and grew to the size of a building. That figure was Hank, who changed his size. He held Thor in his arm. The "god" struggled and tried to run away, but he couldn't. Suddenly he dropped the hammer, along with him knocked unconscious. Stephen: "Hank, did you killed him!?" Hank: "No... I just squeezed him a bit until he was knocked unconscious." Hank shrunk to his normal human size again, dropping Thor. Thor was awake again and summoned a large lightning bolt to kill Hank. Sif stopped the lightning with her shield and then tossed it aside. Stephen: "Hank, use Ultron already!" Hank: "Fine!" Hank pressed something in his helmet and then he resized an android that he held all of this time, making him human sized. Hank: "Ultron 0-42, activate the encephalo-beam." Stephen: "Mesmerize Thor into believing he is unworthy." Hank: "Who's Thor?" Stephen: "The guy with the hammer." Hank: "Ultron, do as me and Stephen told you." The robot used an energy beam from his "eye" and mesmerized the god with it. He dropped to the ground, with his hammer, in a second. Hank shrank Ultron down not before shutting him down. And then he sent Thor into custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. Stephen: "We were pretty good. I think we should work together, you know, to deal threats like these. What do you say?" Hank: "Jan and I are pretty busy, and I`m currently working on Ultron, but if needed, fine." Sif: "It'll be an honor fighting alongside with you, sorcerer. And you too, Ant-Man." Hank: "How did you knew that was my alias?" Sif: "I didn't. I just noticed you called forth ants, and you are a man." Volstagg: "It'll be an honor for me as well. May our enemies tremble out of fear when they only hear our names!" Valkyrie: "You have proven worthy. You have my respect, mortals." Six days later HYDRA Agent: Commander, we have der gott des Donners from the Americans. HYDRA Commander: Excellent....Proceed. Trivia *Der Gott Des Donners in German means "The God of Thunder". Category:Vision0 Category:Earth-11425 Category:All-Mighty Defenders Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Hank Pym (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Thor Malekithson (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Ultron (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Mjolnir (Earth-11425)/Appearances Category:Comics